The First of Many
by Lilith Draconis
Summary: Post DH.  Just after the final battle.  Spoilers.  Written as close to JKR's style as I can get.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in his memory, the Burrow was silent but for the occasional sob from Mrs. Weasley. Nobody could speak and even after the service ended, most people remained quiet to remember those who had fallen in battle. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, and many others had been lost, but nobody could say that they died in vain; they had died so that many others could live.

Ron and Hermione sat together, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. Seven years they had been friends and now they were so much more. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and many other members of Dumbledore's Army sat together while Harry Stayed in the back with Andromeda and Teddy. He knew that he had to help with his godson, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Just being there seemed good enough for now.

When the funeral was over, Harry disapperated and reappeared at Shell Cottage; he wanted to give Dobby a better goodbye now that he had more time.

"Goodbye, Dobby," he said after a while. "Without your help, everything would have turned out so differently."

He sat there for a few more minutes before the sound of a twig snapping brought him back. He pulled out his wand and spun around just to be sure that it was someone he knew.

"I thought you might be here," Ginny said quietly. "Bill and Fleur brought me along so I could say goodbye to him, too."

She kneeled down next to him and they sat in silence. Harry took her hand and just held it until it got dark.

"We're having dinner tonight at the Burrow. Not too many of us," she added as Harry opened his mouth to decline. "We celebrated Mad Eye's life after he died, why not do the same for everyone else?"

"Fine," he said. Ginny took his arm and with the familiar sensation of his lungs being crushed, they were back at the Burrow.

* * *

New story. I read DH 3 times, so I decided to write something new on that. Read and review!

More later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Remus," someone yelled.  
"Tonks!"  
"Fred!" There was a sob.  
"Dobby!"  
"Ted!"  
"Colin!"  
Glasses were raised and people had started drinking their firewhiskey to all those who had died. Everyone was talking about their loved ones and the lives they lived. Harry was sitting with a turquoise-haired baby in his lap watching the chatter.  
Ron and Hermione sidled over. Ron sat down as Hermione whisked Teddy out of Harry's arms and went over to talk to Ginny.  
"Hey, mate," Ron said. "What's going on?"  
"I dunno. I feel like I don't belong here. I-."  
"Feel kike it's your fault they died, right?"  
"Yeah. Hermione's rubbing off on you."  
"I know. It might be a good thing," Ron replied. "It's not your fault. They all died fighting for something they believed in. You know that, so stop blaming yourself. Besides, Hermione told me that Kingsley wants to talk to us."  
"Fine," Harry said as he rose from his seat and started heading over to the newly appointed Minister of Magic.  
"Hello, boys," Kingsley said in his low and soothing voice. "I need to talk to you about something that I'm afraid Molly won't approve of. Mind if we talk privately in the garden?"  
They shook their heads and followed Kingsley outside.  
"I know that the two of you haven't completed your schooling yet, but that is no concern right now. I know how capable you both are and I think that you are both ready to start Auror training if that's what both of you still want to do."  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked. "You'll really let us start the training without finishing school?"  
"Of course, Harry," Kingsley replied. "You have both proven to the ministry and the rest of the wizarding world what you can do. I know that you can do this."  
"Can we have some time to think about this?"  
"Of course. Send me an owl when you decide. The training doesn't star until September first, so Hogwarts or Auror training. It's your decision."  
Kingsley gave them both a pat on the back and went back inside.  
"Aurors," said Ron. "Us. We have a chance to be aurors."  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "I need to think about this."  
Harry walked back through the kitchen, gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead, said goodnight to Andromeda and walked upstairs until he came to a stop at Ginny's floor.

* * *

Thank you to my one reviewer. These chapters may be short, but at least I update occasionally. Continue reading and keep the reviews coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she walked upstairs. "What are you doing here?"  
"Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Is it possible that we could talk about this in your room?" Harry asked quietly.  
Ginny opened the door and ushered him inside. As she shut the door behind her, she asked, "So what is this about?"  
"Kingsley just offered me a chance to be an auror. I would get to start my training at the same time as Hogwarts starts, but I'm not sure if this is really what I should be doing. What if it would be better for me to go back to Hogwarts and finish up school?"  
"Harry," Ginny said softly, looking directly into his eyes. "We both know what you want to do. After your sixth year, you had no intention of returning to Hogwarts. I'm not going to tell you what you should do. This is your decision." She took his hands and sat on the bed next to him.  
"I know this is what I want to do. But wanting to do something isn't always a justified reason for doing it," Harry said.  
"You sound like Hermione," Ginny laughed. "You aren't going back to Hogwarts and everybody knows it. If you don't take this opportunity, what will you do instead?"  
"I don't know. Since my fourth year, I've wanted to do this. I never thought about doing anything else."  
"I know. So do you have a good reason why you shouldn't?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you having such a struggle with this? There is no reason you shouldn't do this." She stood up. "Go tell Kingsley that you accept. If he's not here, you can borrow Pigwidgon. Ron won't mind."  
"I don't really want to go back downstairs," Harry said barely looking at Ginny. "Seeing Ron and Hermione like that is a bit more than I can handle right now."  
"Fine," she replied. "I wanted to go for a walk, though."  
Harry smiled and took her hand. They ran down the stairs, avoiding everyone they could have come in contact with until they were outside the front gate. Holding her hand reminded him greatly of their walks on the Hogwarts grounds. In that instant, Harry truly realized what he and so many others had been fighting for.

* * *

Extremely short chapter, I'm sorry. There should be another chapter coming by this evening. Who knows, maybe 2 chapters will come depending on how creative my brain is being. 

allSPARKS - Thank you for your review. Reviews make me smile.

Everyone else, keep reading. More reviews won't hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke up early the next morning, his mind filled with thoughts of Ginny and the possibility of being an auror. He wandered around the garden for a while before the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking brought him out of his trance and brought him back to the house.

"Oh good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw him enter the kitchen. "Dear, you're still skinnier than you need to be. Have some breakfast."

A large plate piled with eggs, bacon and toast sailed towards his usual seat at the Weasley table. Before he sat down, he grabbed a knife and fork then plunged into his meal like Ron did. He was nearly finished by the time the first sounds of movement could be heard above them. Mr. Weasley was the first one down, already dressed and in a hurry.

"Good morning, Molly, Harry," he said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate his wife was about to set on the table. "Don't look at me like that, I overslept and I'm late to work. Just because Kingsley is the minister, it doesn't mean that I won't be fired if I'm late!" He walked outside and they heard a faint popping sound, which signified Mr. Weasley's departure.

There was a clatter as people came down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione were the first down, followed by Ron who was obviously still half asleep then George and Lee who had decided to stay over to keep George company. Once they had all sat down and started eating, they heard thumps as though something heavy were falling down the stairs. Percy suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs, robes half off and glasses askew. "Late," he said to nobody in particular to laughter from around the table. "Sorry, mum, can't stay for breakfast. Late for work." Once he had his robes all the way on, he rushed out the door and disapperated with the same popping sound Mr. Weasley made.

Harry felt an elbow in his ribs. "Ouch," he said, looking to his left where Ron was sitting. "What was that for?"

"Did you make a decision yet?" Ron asked with an excited tone. "Well?"

"Yes, I did. Is it that big of a deal? What did you decide?"

"I think I'm gonna do it." Ron's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "Until the training starts, though, I'm going to help George out with the store. If it goes well, I might just wait until next year to start. Helping out the family has to be more important than what I want."

"I stand by what I said last night," Harry said as he tried to hold back a laugh. "You sound more and more like Hermione every day." He got up from his seat at the table. "Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley. By the way, Ron, can I use Pigwidgeon?"

"'Eah, ure," he said with his mouth full of eggs. "'E's ub in my 'oom."

"Thanks," Harry said quickly as he rushed upstairs to send a letter to Kingsley.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers. Keep doing that. I like it. I will see if I can continue updating like this, I'm not sure if I'll be able to. The sun in this country is getting to my creative thinking. Read, review and bring more people to do so. I there is anything I get wrong, tell me. In the next few days, I will put a complete timeline from the time Tom Riddle was born to the DH epilouge in my profile. I shall tell you when that is. 


End file.
